1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods allowing a user to more easily and conveniently perform communication with a computer or programs have been used. A technology for applying one type of haptic interface, a haptic module has been used.
Haptic refers to “tactile sense”, which is a concept that reflects the intuitive experience of the user to an interface other than an input technology, such as a touch, and allows more diverse feedback. The reason why a UI is spotlighted is that hardware contention has reached a saturation state in an electronic device market.
Therefore, the haptic module can be considered to be a solution satisfying consumer demand.
Generally, the haptic module uses a piezoelectric actuator using a piezoelectric effect in order to generate vibrations.
The piezoelectric actuator transfers vibrations to the user through the feedback. According to the prior art, in order to transfer the vibrations to the user, a starting time when the piezoelectric actuator generates vibrations are approximately 9 ms and after transferring the feedback, a falling time when the vibrations are reduced is approximately 13.4 ms.
As described above, the piezoelectric actuator according to the prior art has a problem in transferring an immediate response to the user.
In addition, the user feels a weak vibration during the response starting time or the falling time of the piezoelectric actuator, such that he/she cannot experience a pleasant interface environment.